Figured You Out
by Daphne P
Summary: A relação de Draco e Ginny no ponto de vista de Draco. O que pode acontecer quando eles resolvem dar as costas para o mundo bruxo?... Duas vezes.Figured You Out Nickleback


Figured You Out

_Compreender voc_

**I like your pants around your feet**

_Eu gosto de suas calças em volta de seus pés_

I like the dirt that's on your knees 

_Eu gosto da sujeira em seus joelhos_

**And I like the way you still say please**

_E eu gosto do jeito que você diz "por favor"_

**While you're looking up at me**

_Quando você está olhando para mim_

**You're like my favourite damn disease**

_Você é como a minha doença favorita_

Olhando-a dançar na pista, como se estivesse possuída por algum espírito doido,  é excitante. Assim como é excitante esse nosso romance, que tem uma mistura de Bonnie e Clayde com Romeu e Julieta. A donzela puritana que se revoltou e o príncipe encantado que resolveu dar o dedo médio para o mundo. É disso que é feito o nosso amor: de aventuras, desentendimentos e fugas. Não me entendam mal, não somos criminosos, somos apenas dois garotos cansados do mundo a nossa volta e que resolveram ser livres. Livres das regras impostas pelas suas famílias, livres das brigas que elas travam por décadas, livres da sociedade hipócrita. Livres da guerra e principalmente livres dos nossos falsos eus. Ela se tornou a minha droga favorita, meu pequeno e perverso anjo caído dentro desse mundo conturbado e não mais seguro.

É, eu poderia dizer que nunca pensaria que eu: Draco Malfoy, cairia por Virgínia Weasley. Mas isso seria uma mentira totalmente deslavada pois, olhando agora pelo que já passamos, acho que não encontraria outro par perfeito para me completar. Ela é a minha sanidade e a minha loucura. Minha pequena boneca de porcelana ruiva.

**And I love the places that we go**

_E eu amo os lugares aonde vamos_

**And I love the people that you know**

_E eu amo as pessoas que você conhece_

**And I love the way you can't say no**

_E eu amo o jeito que você não consegue dizer não_

**Too many long lines in a row**

_Muitas frases em fila_

**I love the powder on your nose**

_Eu amo o pó de arroz em seu nariz_

Ela está rindo, rindo não, gargalhando. Uma gargalhada que é uma mistura de histeria e divertimento. E, a vendo rir assim, começo a gargalhar também, enquanto afundo o pé no acelerador do carro, dirigindo a alta velocidade pela estrada escura e fria. Mais uma noite de fuga, dessa vez eles chegaram bem perto. Eles quem? Os Aurores, amigos do pai dela, os Comensais, amigos do meu pai. Todos doidos atrás dos dois jovens malucos que fugiram, antes mesmo de terminarem a escola, mandando todos para o inferno. Com certeza os irmãos dela devem estar dizendo que eu a azarei, a enfeiticei, ou coisa do gênero. Quão surpresos eles ficariam se eu lhes contasse que foi idéia dela? Que foi ela que um dia chegou para mim e disse: Vamos embora daqui? Quão chocados eles ficariam se soubesse que fui _eu_ e não ela, que relutou um pouco diante dessa proposta? Que _eu _que tive que ser convencido a fugir? Bem, não sei como eles reagiriam, acho que eles não acreditariam em mim. Creio que nem me ouviriam para falar a verdade.

As gargalhadas pararam e agora eu olho com o canto dos olhos para ver o que ela está fazendo. Ela se recostou no banco, esticando suas longas e belas pernas sobre o painel do carro. Percebeu que eu a observava, pois logo um sorriso malicioso começou a surgir em seu rosto e ela segurou a barra de seu vestido, já curto, a puxando um pouco mais para cima. Estava me provocando, e eu estava caindo. Droga! Quanto tempo levaria para chegarmos ao Motel mais próximo?

Ooooh

**And now I know who you are**

_E agora eu sei quem é voc_

**It wasn't that hard**

_Não foi tão difícil_

**Just to figure you out**

_Compreender você _(2X)

A porta bate com violência atrás da gente, quando entramos no quarto, mas mal notamos o barulho que ela faz, pois estamos muito ocupados devorando um ao outro com os nossos lábios para notar o que há ao nosso redor. Nos separamos em busca de um pouco de ar e eu aproveito esse tempo para observar o quarto, antes que ela me arrebate para um outro beijo, para descobrir em que direção fica a cama, já sentindo os dedos impacientes dela arrancando a minha blusa fora sem perdão e começando a traçar uma trilha de beijos pelo meu tórax. Eu gemo alto, apenas essa ruiva endiabrada consegue me fazer perder a compostura. Apenas ela consegue me fazer implorar, mesmo que entre quatro paredes, apenas ela consegue me levar ao céu.

A ergo em meus braços e a levo para a cama, a depositando nessa com uma certa rudeza. Mas quem disse que ela se importa? Quem pensou que Ginny Weasley era uma menina recatada e tímida, nunca realmente a viu na cama. Ela poderia levar um homem à exaustão e as estrelas em poucos minutos. E ela estava longe de gostar de delicadeza. Depois de ser tratada por anos como se fosse feita de cristal, acho que suavidade é uma palavra que foi banida de seu dicionário quando nos conhecemos. Talvez foi isso que nos atraiu: a minha frieza e o fogo dela. Tão diferentes, tão incompatíveis e tão perfeitos um para o outro.

Gemo mais uma vez diante de suas habilidosas mãos e perco a minha linha de pensamentos. Aliás, para que pensar agora? Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer.

**I like the freckles on your chest**

_Eu gosto das sardas em seu peito_

**And I like the way you like me best**

_E eu gosto do jeito que você gosta de mim_

**And I like the way you're not impressed,**

_E eu gosto do jeito com que você não se impressiona_

**While you put me to the test**

_Quando me coloca em prova_

**I like the wine stains on your dress**

_Eu gosto das manchas de vinho em seu vestido_

Como eles conseguiram dessa vez? Como eles conseguiram nos pegar depois de um ano de loucas fugas? Como eles conseguiram nos alcançar? Nós, que já nos considerávamos os inalcançáveis.

Parece que dessa vez nosso disfarce não deu muito certo. Nossos passaportes trouxas falsos não colaram com o pessoal do aeroporto dessa vez. Tenho que confessar que, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente eles tiveram um pensamento inteligente. Resolveram se unir aos trouxas na nossa procura. Afinal, estávamos fugindo do mundo bruxo, nunca que usaríamos de meios bruxos para fazer isso, ninguém é tão idiota a esse ponto. Nenhum Malfoy é tão idiota assim quando quer realmente sumir.

Agora cá estou, dentro do Ministério da Magia, sendo atualizado com os últimos acontecimentos do mundo bruxo por um Auror, enquanto vejo a minha pequena boneca de porcelana ruiva ser levada, aos gritos e protestos, por seu pai, enquanto seus irmãos me olham torto, prontos para pularem em meu pescoço mas sendo impedidos pelo olhar duro do Weasley pai. Parece que a situação não está muito boa para o nosso lado. Na verdade, para o meu lado. Voldemort finalmente foi derrotado pelo adorado menino-que-sobreviveu, e seus seguidores foram pegos. Menos o meu pai, óbvio, ele nunca se deixaria ser pego. Mas a morte dele trouxe revelações e acusações que eu, o último Malfoy que restou, vou ter que responder.

O pior que, dentre as acusações de um envolvimento, que eu tive involuntariamente, – o que você poderia esperar de um pai Comensal da Morte? – com as artes das trevas, ainda consta à acusação de seqüestro de menor. Eu, além de bruxo das trevas, agora fui taxado de seqüestrador. Que bando de idiotas, por que eles não vão tomar naquele lugar? Porque eu estou de saco cheio de seus narizes empinados e seus olhares tortos só porque eu sou um Malfoy. Não estou reclamando, tenho orgulho de ser o que sou e o que aprendi durante os anos em que vivi sob o mesmo teto que Lucius, mas agora eu cansei. Cansei desses idiotas Aurores que acham que, só porque me pegaram, são melhores do que eu. Estou cansado dos olhares feios daqueles irritantes ruivos Weasley, fora Ginny é claro, dizendo que eu deturpei a doce irmãzinha deles. Hunf! Acho que eles verão o quão _doce_ sua pequena Ginny pode ser quando chegarem naquele buraco que chamam de casa.

Resmungo mais uma vez, ainda ouvindo os gritos e acusações de Ginny contra sua família, enquanto é arrastada para fora do Ministério, e abro um sorriso escarninho quando a ouço mandar aquele cabeça de vento do Ronald calar a boca. Essa é a minha garota. Sempre pegando fogo, ainda mais quando é contrariada. Bem, que me acusem então, nunca me arrependerei do que fiz, da decisão que tomei de seguí-la. Me acusem e eu confesso que sou culpado, apenas porque me apaixonei pela garota errada, ou melhor dizendo, pela garota certa.

Contudo, quanto às outras acusações… acho que precisarei de um advogado.

**And I love the way you pass the check**

_E eu amo o jeito que você passa o cheque_

**And I love the good times that you wreck**

_E eu amo os bons tempos em que você enlouquecia_

**And I love your lack of self respect**

_E eu amo a sua falta de auto respeito_

**While you're passed out on the deck**

_Quando você desmaia na pista_

**I love my hands around your neck**

_Eu amo as suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço_

Sabe eu não gosto muito de advogados, mas quando dinheiro está envolvido, eles sempre conseguem um milagre para inocentar seus clientes, mesmo que esses sejam culpados. O que na verdade não é o meu caso.

Me encontro agora sentado no banco dos réus, ouvindo os advogados do Ministério lançando acusações sobre mim, como se eu estivesse relacionado com todas as cagadas que o meu pai fez nos últimos anos. Será que eles não perceberam que eu nem estava na Inglaterra no último ano para poder ser acusado de alguma coisa? Quão imbecis eles podem ser? Hunf! Para achar um bode expiatório eu creio que eles chegam ao cúmulo da idiotice se precisarem.

Agora as acusações mudaram. Agora elas estão voltadas ao fato de que eu tirei Ginny do país quando ela era ainda menor de dezoito anos. Mais uma vez outra idiotice e, dessa vez, eu não precisei contestar nada, meu advogado fez isso, é para isso que eu o pago mesmo. Apenas fiquei sentado e observei, com a minha face sempre desprovida de emoções durante o julgamento inteiro, quando ele deu a cartada final alegando que eu também era menor legalmente quando fui embora com Ginny. Por isso, as acusações de seqüestro eram inválidas. Tive que aplaudir essa jogada dele, era tão simples e geniosa que eu não pude evitar o sorriso de prazer quando vi a cara de desgosto dos Weasley quando fui inocentado dessa acusação. Mas não era apenas isso que me fazia me sentir bem comigo mesmo. Era, também, o olho roxo de um dos gêmeos que me fez sentir como se esse fosse o melhor dia da minha vida. Aposto que a volta da _doce_ Ginny para casa não foi muito tranqüila, não se dependeu dela.

**And now I know who you are**

_E agora eu sei quem é voc_

**It wasn't that hard**

_Não foi tão difícil_

**Just to figure you out**

_Compreender você _(2X)

Isso chega a ser vergonhoso, todo o glamour e o poder que o nome Malfoy tinha foi destruído por causa dessa maldita guerra. Se meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, juro que daria umas porradas nele para ver se algo entrava dentro daquela cabeça que sempre foi tão geniosa, mas que um dia fatalmente teve que falhar. Com certeza nossos antepassados estão se revirando na cova diante disso, mais do que eles se reviraram quando eu fugi com uma Weasley.

Andar dentro dessa grande sala escurecida e vazia chega a dar calafrios em meu corpo. Esta sala que um dia já foi tão cheia de vida, com suas festas e reuniões, entupida de famílias ricas e aristocráticas do mundo bruxo, agora está apenas cheia de escuridão. Maldito Ministério, apenas para mostrar serviço no pós-guerra, depois de todas as burradas que Fudge fez, resolveu fazer dos Malfoy um de seus planos de escape, confiscando todos os nossos bens, leiloando nossos pertences, destruindo nosso nome. Amaldiçôo todos. Certo que não preciso disso, ainda tenho minhas economias guardadas em um lugar bem distante do mundo bruxo. Mas só de pensar que esse Ministério que no passado nos procurava para obter apoio, foi o mesmo que nos destruiu, me dá vontade até de vomitar.

Sento-me no chão de tábua corrida, ainda brilhante apesar do vazio que está a minha volta, e observo ao meu redor. A luz da lua entrando pelas grandes portas de vidro da varanda, o barulho dos grilos vindos dos jardins, o vento frio que balança as cortinas. Esses infelizes me tiraram tudo. Minha vida, meu dinheiro mas, principalmente, minha Virgínia.

Jogo meu corpo para trás e deito no chão, mirando o teto. O que farei daqui para frente? Para onde eu vou? Viajar pelo mundo, sem destino, não tem tanta graça assim sem Ginny. E ficar aqui, dentro dessa comunidade bruxa hipócrita está fora de cogitação. Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas agora eu sinto uma imensa falta dos puxões de orelhas e conselhos do meu pai.

**I like your pants around your feet**

_Eu gosto de suas calças em volta de seus pés_

**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**

_E eu gosto da sujeira em seus joelhos_

**And I like the way you still say please**

_E eu gosto do jeito que você diz "por favor"_

**While you're looking up at me**

_Quando você está olhando para mim_

**You're like my favourite damn disease**

Você é como a minha doença favorita 

Feliz aniversário! Digo, erguendo a minha taça de vinho barato, saudando a parede em minha frente, dentro do meu pequeno quarto de hotel. Hoje é o aniversário dela. Dezoito anos… maioridade. E eu não estou ao seu lado. Poderia quebrar aquela porcaria de Toca e dar o meu presente pessoalmente, ou arrancá-la daquele lugar que, com certeza, ela estaria desesperada para sair. Mas ela, ainda mais nesse dia, deve estar rodeada daqueles parentes grudentos, aquela sangue ruim e o idiota do menino-que-não-morreu. E eu ainda sou um bruxo não formado. Afinal, fugi da escola e nunca mais voltei lá, como poderia enfrentar vários bruxos graduados apenas com os meus punhos? Que se dane a magia, vivi por meses sem ela, posso viver anos assim. Porém, não posso passar mais nenhum minuto sem a minha boneca de porcelana. Os últimos quatro meses foram os mais conturbados, agitados e solitários de toda a minha vida. Eu a quero de volta, a quero muito. Mas entrar na cara e na coragem dentro daquela toca de coelhos ruivos e pedir prontamente para morrer. Acho que ela não gostaria muito de me ver morto.

A chuva reverbera lá fora, enquanto eu tomo outra taça de vinho, já sentindo os efeitos do álcool em meu cérebro. Talvez apagar por causa da bebida não seria uma má idéia nessa noite infeliz. Um trovão ressoa e faz as janelas do quarto tremerem, ao mesmo tempo em que uma batida vem da porta. Me levanto, um pouco cambaleante, e caminho até a porta, a abrindo. O que eu vejo faz todo o sinal de vinho sumir do meu ser.

Ela está aqui, parada a minha frente e deliciosamente molhada, com todas as curvas de seu corpo sendo acentuada pelo tecido, me dando aquele sorriso que eu sempre amei e sempre temi. Algo ela está armando. Mas o que seria? Sem me dar tempo de raciocinar, ela se joga em meus braços e me sufoca com um beijo, seu corpo molhado deslizando deliciosamente contra o meu e suas mãos afoitas já arrancando as minhas roupas fora. Seguro em suas coxas bem torneadas e alvas, marcando a pele sedosa com os meus dedos, e a ergo a fazendo ficar no meu colo. Nossos lábios nunca se separando. Com um pé eu chuto a porta e a fecho com um baque alto, mas novamente ignoramos o barulho. Estamos em nosso mundo particular e aqui ninguém pode nos pegar.

**And I hate the places that we go**

_E eu odeio os lugares aonde vamos_

**And I hate the people that you know**

_E eu odeio as pessoas que você conhece_

**And I hate the way you can't say no**

_E eu odeio o jeito que você não consegue dizer não_

**Too many long lines in a row**

_Muitas frases em linha_

**I hate the powder on your nose**

_Eu odeio o pó de arroz em seu nariz_

Novamente parece que ela está possuída, dançando até não poder mais na pista, ao som ensurdecedor da música ecoando no local. Seus brilhosos cabelos ruivos giram em volta de seu corpo, como se fossem chamas crepitando, chocando-se contra a face pálida e macia. Com a face de porcelana. É irônico pensar, eu sempre a chamei de bonequinha de porcelana, por causa de sua beleza e sua aparente fragilidade. Contudo, ela está longe de ser feita de porcelana, tão fácil de se quebrar. Seu jeito selvagem e livre de ser é o que mais me intriga e me cativa. Às vezes ela pode ser um livro aberto, com os seus grandes olhos castanhos. E, às vezes, pode ser a mais impenetrável fortaleza, fechando-se dentro de si mesmo. E quando isso acontece, ela se torna uma desconhecida para mim, fazendo-me excitar pelo fato de ter que recomeçar o processo de conhecimento, de redescobrimento, para apenas intensificar mais ainda os laços que nos ligam.

Mais um ano, mais um ano em que novamente juntamos as nossas coisas e sumimos do mundo bruxo. A segunda vez que mandamos todo mundo para o inferno. Só que, dessa vez, ninguém veio atrás de nós. Para quê? Seria como um círculo vicioso, eles tentariam prender o nosso corpo, mas nunca conseguiriam aprisionar a nossa alma. E foi novamente ela que me fez a proposta, naquela noite em que apareceu molhada em minha porta, no dia de seu aniversário, apenas com a roupa do corpo, dizendo para fugirmos novamente. Pois, dessa vez, nós éramos livres.

Livres para voar, livres para gritar, livres para dançar enlouquecidos no meio desse bando de gente. Livres para sermos apenas Draco e Ginny. Sei que isso pode soar como um romance piegas, como eu disse uma mistura de Romeu e Julieta com Bonnie e Clayde. Mas, na verdade, essa é a nossa vida. Dirigida e controlada apenas por nós.

Eu, o príncipe às avessas e ela, a minha adorada boneca de porcelana inquebrável.

**And now I know who you are**

_E agora eu sei quem é voc_

**It wasn't that hard**

_Não foi tão difícil_

**Just to figure you out**

_Compreender você _(2X)


End file.
